Madre de alquiler
by Cleo Uchiha
Summary: La respuesta de Naruto y más de Sakura pirada....capítulo 2 up!Sasunaru, shikaino y prox mas.
1. Empezamos! Secretos a una maniaca?

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Naruto!Espero que a los que lo leais lo difruteis y no seas muy duros conmigo u.u.Por cierto! Naruto no es mio ,aunque creo que eso es algo evidente no me apetece que me metan en la cárcel aún! **

La luz del sol asomaba un día más en la aldea oculta de Konoha.Dos cuerpos despertaban lentamente tras una noche en la que habían desplegado todo su amor…El rubio fue el primero en despertarse, abrazaba al cuerpo pálido de su amado y sonreia, sonreia como cada mañana que despertaba junto a él porque ya ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo…ya desde niños cuando solo sus miradas coincidian de vez en cuando, él noto que un algo muy especial tarde o temprano les uniría porque ellos eran dos almas obligadas contra su voluntad a ser solitarias y ambos luchaban a su manera contra aquel hado cruel.

Naruto escuchó absorto la respiración de su amado y los latidos de su corazón..

_.-Está despierto_-pensó abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo.

El moreno respiró profundamente y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su pequeño kitsune.Se sumergieron en un silencio totalmente lleno por su amor, ambos sabían que el otro estaba despierto pero disfrutaron unicamente de la compañía del otro. Finalmente Naruto miró a Sasuke y le tocó la nariz juguetonamente.

.-Sasuke-baka….creo que es hora de desayunar ne?

.-Vale usuratonkachi pero dejame hoy a mi prepararlo….no quiero empezar a odiar tan pronto el ramen

.-No puedes odiar el ramen Sasuke!-El rubio se incorporó dejando a Sasuke levantarse-Es algo totalmente antinatural

.- :P bakaaa ya sabes q no me gustan demasiadas cosas pero nunca odiaria algo que te gusta a ti tanto, de todas formas con tantos años de conocerme deberías saber que no soy normal en muchos aspectos.

Naruto se levantó totalmente de la cama y abrazó por detrás a Sasuke que buscaba algo en el armario

.-mmm si…y algunos de tus aspectos poco convencionales me encantan-beso en el cuello al moreno mientras aproximaba su mano a la entrepierna del vengador y la empezó a mirar con lujuria , Sasuke emitió un gemido

.-Por ejemplo…

Sasuke se apartó riendo antes que la mano llegara a su destino entonces intentó ponerse serio

Naruto eres un salido que necesita un correctivo…-Naruto puso cara de felicidad-pero…lo dejaremos para esta noche ya que sino llegaremos aún más tarde que Kakashi.Y ahora vete a duchar mientras preparo el desayuno xD he notado que estás algo …"contento"

.-Uchiha Sasuke salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de vengador rompedora (n.a.:solo me la estoy imaginando pero ¬ arggg ) tras la que Naruto casi cae al suelo ahogado por las babas (n.a : le entiendo xD) y decidió ir a la ducha.

Un rato después dos chicos de 17 años, ya duchados se dirigian al puente donde siempre quedaba el equipo 7.Todos se presentarían ese año para lograr ser Jounins ya que Hasta los 15 años Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron entrenando fuera de la aldea (Naruto aquí se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y poco antes de volver tuvieron un encuentro con Orochimaru y Sasuke. Naruto convenció por fin a este y todos juntos se cargaron por fin a Orochipederasta y a su novio ¬¬u)y Sakura prefirió no avanzar sin esos dos…más bien sin Sasuke. Justo a los 15 fue al psiquiatra y la diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad-obsesión llamanda Uchiha-mania ,el doctor la aconsejó que fuera cambiada de grupo a fin de no tener contacto con Uchihas. Sin embargo, Sakura hizo un poco la pelota a Tsunade y logró quedarse en el equipo 7 y así seguir acosando al vengador….desde entonces Sasuke tiene un miedo bastante racional a ser violado…

.-Naruto…u.u sigo temiéndola.

.-Tranqui Sasuke…no ves que es sólo Sakura-chan?

.-Pero que dices? A los 12 al menos disimulaba algo esa cara de maniaca que tiene.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban ya cercanos al puente y vieron una silueta que portaba un vestido corto rosa

.- Naruto-koi al menos no la quites la vista de encima-La cara de Sasuke estaba cercana a la desesperación.

.- Está bienn…Hola Sakura-chan!

.- Naruto ¬¬ aparta de MI Sasuke

.- o.O

.-Lo que has oido rubiales.Circulan por ahí rumores que no me gustan nada sobre vosotros dos…

.-_Pero mira que eres corta, toda la villa sabe ya que somos gays y queremos hasta casarnos menos tu ¬¬- _Sasuke no podía quitar su jeta de indignación mirando a Sakura.

.-Pero eso no es verdad, no Sasuke-kun?Últimamente me miras de manera taaaan provocativa…

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras se apretaba contra el pálido, a Naruto que había visto las caras de asco que el Uchiha dirigia a la pelirrosa le recorrió una gran gota la nuca y Sasuke rezaba para que aquel no fuera el contacto previo a una violación hasta que llegó el salvador…el guay , tio bueno y siempre tardón Hatake Kakashi!

.-Buenos días!

.-Llegas tarde!-Naruto y Sakura como siempre recriminaron a su maestro mientras el vengador se alejaba rapidamente de esta.

.-…llevo tantos años disculpándome que no me quedan excusas….en fin…me quede hasta tarde leyendo el "Paraíso del Coqueteo"…-Kakashi se quedó quieto esperando una reprimenda mayor de sus subordinados.

.-Ah…vaya…bueno si es eso no pasa nada sensei ,es comprensible.-Sakura asintió ante las sabias palabras de Naruto.

.-Kakashi, yo ya sabía todos estos años por lo que llegabas tarde así que nunca dije nada-confesó el Uchiha a lo que recibió una colleja del Kitsune

.-Baka! Por qué no dijiste nada?Todos estos años…hemos sido tan duros con él...-Naruto miró a kakashi comprensivamente como disculpándose.

Kakashi simplemente se cayó del palo del puente sobre el que siempre aparecía al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.No entendía como podían haber fallado sus típicas excusas de "ayudé a una anciana a llevar las bolsas de la compra" y que la verdad , y asumir que definitivamente era un pervertido amante de novelas que rozaban casi lo porno les dejara tan indiferentes e incluso manifestaran comprensión. Las nuevas generaciones le dejaban boquiabierto. Ni siquiera se merecía que Gai lo llamase moderno.

Al final y después del pequeño shock que le dio al pelo de plata y de la cura de Sakura que consistió en golpearle hasta despertarlo mientras los otros dos la gritaban que iba a matarlo, entrenaron pacíficamente (hasta que hicieron la pausa para comer y Sakura se descontroló un poco) y todos los componentes del equipo quedaron exhaustos ya al anochecer.

Cada día me cansáis más chicos, en todos los sentidos -mirada de hastío a Sakura ¬¬- Ya esta bien por hoy, así que mañana en el mismo sitio!-Kakashi desapareció en su "tipical" nube de humo.

.-Mierda! Ya se ha ido antes de invitarle a cenar.Algún día te veré la jeta maldito Kakashi...muahahahahaha!-Naruto tenía cara de doctor maniaco de peli de miedo y le salían rayos por detrás mientras sonaban truenos y una melodía a órgano (n.a: Vivan los efectos especiales! o)

Sasuke arrastraba a su amor para irse rapidamente a casay Sakura perseguía a ambos para dar la pelmada al pálido vengador.

.-Sasuke-kun!-Corazoncitos en los ojos xD

.-Kuso! Qué quieres pesada? No te das cuenta de que me das asco, frentuda?

Silencio…Sakura bajó la vista. Sasuke temió ver de nuevo esa mirada psicópata que intentaba despistar desde hacia dos largos años…la pelirrosa comenzó a levantar de nuevo la cabeza poco a poco…Sasuke intentó pasar saliva cosa que le costaba bastante así que optó por menear a Naruto para que saliera de su fase "doctor malvado" algo que terminó logrando.

Los dos chicos miraban abrazados a Sakura cuya cara era tapada por dos mechones despeinados que le daban más apariencia de pirada.

.-Sasuke-kun….siseó la pelirosa, los chicos se abrazaron más fuerte esperando lo peor….-Estás….¡Tan sexy cuando te haces el borde!-los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron en blanco-Tan sexy que te comeria..-Sakura hizo una mueca que al Kitsune le parecía que intentaba ser provocadora pero que aún así daba miedo.Sasuke sintió un escalofrió poco placentero recorrerle la espalda.

.-Y tu, rubiales, cuidado con acosar a mi bombón, ok?-La psicópata de pelo rosa se dio la vuelta hacia su casa y los dos ninjas se quedaron solos en medio de la calle con una sensación de alivio indescriptible.

Sasuke, sobreponiéndose a su sensación de angustia fue el primero en hablar.

.-Vamos Naruto, ya hemos aguantado bastante a ese proyecto de acosadora.

.-…Da miedo…tienes razón

.-Deja de pensar ya en eso Naruto…la están tratando especialistas…pronto volverá a ser la Sakura que conocimos

.-De pequeños también te acosaba Sasu-chan

.- ¬¬ te puedo asegurar que hecho de menos aquella época.Ahora volvamos a casa que te tengo que dar una cosa…y no preguntes que es porque sabes que no te lo diré hasta que lleguemos.

.-Groahhh.Está bien…contigo siempre llevo las de perder Sasu-cha….

.-…¬¬ llámame eso otra vez y sabrás porque soy el vengador oficial de la aldea de Konoha.

.-Vaya vaya parejita…veo que ni enamorados os quitais la costumbre de pelear cada dos por tres-Una chica rubia con una coleta acompañada de un moreno con coleta y cara de despistado les estaba saludando.

.-Eiiiii Inoo Shikamaru que tal la vida de prometidos?

Sasuke se puso visiblemente nervioso al oir la palabra prometidos.Aun así hizo su típico saludo con la cabeza.Ino le sonrió.

.-Bastante bien Naruto-kun. Ahora vamos a cenar con los padres de ambos para concretar las cosas de la ceremonia.Por cierto sakura no estaba hoy algo más rara de lo habitual?….la vimos alejarse y se estaba riendo a carcajadas ella sola.

.-Esa chica tan problemática…cada vez da más miedo

.-…si me hubiera dado cuenta hace unos años de su manía persecutoria hacia Sasuke tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo.

.-Pero Ino-chan tu tambien tenias esa manía persecutoria

.- :P es cierto que la tuve Naruto pero al final más que nada lo hacía para hacer rabiar a Sakurita.Bueno…os dejamos que vamos a llegar tarde chicos!Ciaoooo

Shika e Ino se alejan y Sasuke ve como esta le guiña el ojo como para desearle suerte. Sasuke suspiró...Naruto no se dio cuenta de nada.

.-Vamos a casa nosotros también vale?

.-Si! Haré ramen!

.-Ugh

Finalmente llegaron a su casa Sasuke entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta en las narices a Naruto.

.- Se puede saber que haces pedazo de baka? T.T me estás echando de casa no?-Naruto se dio la vuelta y empezó a hacer pucheros.Entonces Sasuke abrió la puerta y le tiró el brazo hacia dentro.

Nada de eso usuratonkachi, estaba preparándote una sorpresita-Arrullado por la voz seductora de Sasuke ,Naruto se dejó llevar al salón el cual estaba iluminado por muchas velas lo que le daba un ambiente romantico e intimo.

.-Guau Sasuke…esto es precioso.

.-Te gusta?

.-Muchisimo

Naruto tenía los ojos como platos mirando su sorpresa así que no pudo ver como Sasuke se arrodillaba ante el.

.-Naruto…-Este se dio por aludido y bajo la vista por lo que sus ojos se abrieron aún más.-Hemos pasado tantos momentos dificiles…durante estos años me he dado cuenta de que tu eres a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…te amo…

.-Yo también Sasuke…

.-Por eso…..quieres casarte conmigo?

.-o.O

* * *

El rincón de Cleo xDD

...fans de Sakura por favor no me mandeis cartas bomba xD.No pude resistirme a meterme algo con el personaje que peor me cae de la serie u.u de hecho creo que en este fic me desquitare algo con ella.

Espero que este fic os guste, además de las parejas que salen en este capitulo habrá algunas mas.

Por favor dejad reviews!Si se os ocurre alguna idea o critica sobre la historia me encantaria verla


	2. Son sueños! cuando amas a alguien

**Weno para asuntos legales...y en exclusiva para fanfiction...os presento a mi abogado xDD**

**Abogado de Cleo: -Naruto, Sasuke y demás panda de ninjas, asesinos y demás gentuza (colleja por parte de Cleo)..Ay! q serán plasmados en este fic no son propiedad de mi cliente sino del genial, brillante e idolatrado artista Masashi Kishimoto-sensei , aún así mi cliente ruega, suplica y mandará un jamón de jabugo (Cleo:pero mu grandeee) a tan afamado artista a cambio de la custodia de Uchiha Sasuke (Cleo:Y si puede ser tambien de Itachi ehh?)para su recreo y divertimento personal (Cleo: recreo...q te voy a hacer hombre, chaval!jijiji)**

**En fin me dejo de desvarios xDD personales y mejor empiezo con el 2º capítulo...**

Narración

.-Diálogos

_.-Pensamientos_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2-Son sueños! Cuando amas a alguien..**

_Recordemos..._

Naruto sigue de pie shockeado ( o.O) mirando a Sasuke que estaba de rodillas cogiéndole la mano después de decir las palabras .-Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sasuke cerró los ojos, llevaba pensando un tiempo pedirle a Naruto matrimonio (en konoha están legalizados los matrimonios gays xD)incluso había confiado en Ino para consultarle como preparar el ambiente para la ocasión y la rubia le había regalado varios centros de flores de su tienda para decorar su hogar. Pero Naruto no parecía querer dar ese paso...

.-Sasuke...yo...

.-Naruto...no pasa nada de verdad, seguiremos como hasta ahora si tu quieres.

El pelinegro estaba realmente triste pero intentaba disimular la voz a duras penas.Naruto le volvió a mirar en cuanto retornó de entre las nubes. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes por la emoción y se abalanzó sobre su Uchiha.

.-Qué impaciente eres mi niño...ya uno no puede ni sorprenderse...por supuesto que acepto!

Sasuke, feliz besó a su koi apasionadamente y ambos empezaron una guerra de lengua que finalizó el rubio el cual se abrazó aún más fuerte al pálido y lo miró tiernamente.

.-Ah...Sasuke-chan no se te olvida algo?

Sasuke lo miró extrañado ir arqueó una ceja.

.-Donde está mi pedrusco T.T? Debes pedirme matrimonio con un anillo de diamantes u.u

.-Pe..pero Naruto...no me pretenderás decir que ahora te molan los anillos verdad?

El vengador empezó a hacer cuentas mentales de por cuanto le podría salir la gracia de su prometido, poniendo cara de extrema concentración (N.A/que queriais, Sasuke es listo pero al ser ninja lleva sin hacer cuentas desde los 8 años...)

.-Deja de poner esa cara Sasuke-baka-Naruto se partía con la cara de estar estreñido que ponía su novio al hacer las cuentas xD-...realmente pensabas que era verdad?

.-Psst para algo eres el número 1 sorprendiendo a la gente no?-El pelinegro respiró aliviado y sonrió-Tienes hambre?

.-Trajiste ramen ¬¬?

.- ¬¬uuu no!

.-Entonces...tengo hambre de ti :P

**Aki viene el lemonnnn, quien avisa no es traidor xD**

Naruto atrajo a Sasuke para sí cogiendolo de su duro trasero a lo que éste respondió mirándole con lujuria y quitándole la bandana para después revolver su rubio y rebelde cabello. Naruto le besó la nariz con cariño mientras él mismo desprendía al Uchiha de su cinta y cuando ésta cayó al suelo comenzó a besar sus labios golosamente y a acariciar sus abdominales con pasión. Mientras, el vengador no perdió tiempo y despojó a naruto de su chaqueta.El rubio al ver los progresos de su koi dejo de besarle entre jadeos.

.-No te dejaré que me venzas esta vez baka!Te desnudaré antes y esta vez seré yo el seme...muahaha

.-Sabes que no me dejaré dominar-Susurró Sasuke con sarcasmo haciendo énfasis en "no me dejaré"-a menos...que me des argumentos convincentes...usuratonkachi...-sasuke comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Naruto el cual tuvo que tragar saliva antes de volver a hablar (saliva pa ser fisnos pero eso es baba,señores...BABA xDD)

.-Y tu sabes...que no me suelo dar por vencido...cuando me propongo algo...

Sasuke sólo sonrió ligeramente y continuó con su trabajo de mordisquear cada célula del cuerpo de Naruto que estuviera a su alcance ahora bajando por sus hombros hacia los pezones. El kitsune, aún en pantalones, intentaba centrarse por su parte en quitarle los suyos a su koi. Parecía sencillo, pero Sasuke le estaba excitando tanto con sus mordisquitos que ni pensaba con claridad.

.-Mierda Sasuke! Por qué me pones tan cachondo?

.-Mmm usuratonkachi, si crees que no estoy ya completamente cachondo es que aún no notaste mi "palo" xDD-Dicho esto Sasuke acercó sus caderas al rubio haciendo que este notara su gran excitación.

.-Aún así hoy sucumbirás a mis encantos y debes aceptarlo!Yo, Uzumaki Naruto próximo Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha haré que Uchiha Sasuke , el vengador más sexy del mundo sude y gima bajo mi cuerpo!

.-Suele ser el futuro Hokage quien suda y gime bajo el vengador, cariño...-El pelinegro comenzó a lamer la oreja del rubio y suspiró-además hoy es un día especial y no puedo perder...

Sasuke ya totalmente desnudo (N.a/ Naruto cuando se pone no pierde el tiempo xD) cogió al Kitsune y sin dejarle de besar le llevó en brazos hasta la habitación de ambos.

.-Te aseguro que hoy no lamentarás que yo sea...eh?OO-Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar a una ranita-reemplazo! Eso no vale!

Naruto cogió por detrás a Sasuke y le dio la vuelta mientras lo acariciaba

.-No me digas que no te sabes la frasecilla aquella de "todo vale en el amor y en la guerra"...-Seguidamente el rubio empujó al pálido a la cama posicionándose sobre él y mirando sensualmente su objetivo el cual comenzó a lamer.

.-Ahhhhh...Naruto!

.-Te estoy pareciendo convincente?-dijo tras sacarse el miembro de Sasuke de la boca y delineándolo suavemente con el dedo. El Uchiha trataba sin éxito ahogar sus gemidos

.-...ahh aún no lo bastante...ahh-Sasuke se mordió los labios y el Kitsune sonrió mientras seguía con su "piruleta"xD

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Mientras, en una vivienda no muy lejana a donde nuestros dos ninjas disfrutaban de su amor, entramos a una habitación cuyas paredes y techo están totalmente cubiertas de fotos robadas (en su mayoría) al heredero del Sharingan en diferentes poses.Unas serio,otras con las manos en los bolsillos, otras con cara de asesino, una venita hinchada en la frente e intentando tapar el objetivo...Finalmente, encima de la cama, como si fuera la joya de su colección la dueña tenía un fotomontaje de ella vestida de novia y sonriente cogida de la mano con el Uchiha vestido de frac...como habréis notado por la llamativa decoración( y considerando que en este fic Ino está prometida xDD) estamos en la habitación de la psicópata de pelo rosa, Haruno Sakura. En este momento, la dueña de la habitación está estudiando minuciosamente un mapa lleno de apuntes que tiene sobre la mesa y alarga la mano para coger algo de su cajón. Pone en marcha la grabadora...

.-Intento 599 de secuestrar a mi queridísimo Sasuke-kunnn. Como cada martes, Sasuke-kun saldrá a comprar hacia las 10:00 AM...en los 15 intentos anteriores había intentado la realizar la maniobra de secuestro en el callejón que está a la salida de la tienda de frutas, siendo fácilmente disuadida por mi amor...Aún no sé como pretendí hacerme con él con una maniobra tan estúpida...¿acaso menosprecié al hombre de mi vida? (Pose de dramón teatrero xD)No, no y no!-Grito enérgicamente y con esa insoportable voz aguda mientras daba manporros al sufrido mapa-esta vez utilizaré una maniobra más directa...saltaré a su espalda desde el toldo de la tienda de frutas...lo dejaré inconsciente dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca...me lo llevaré a una bonita isla desierta...lo enamoraré...veré ese cuerpazo que debe tener...y seré la madre de los futuros Uchiha-Acabó con cara de loca y el puño hacia el cielo-...je...ejejeje...jajajaja...JAJAJAA...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA-

Vemos el exterior de la aldea donde se escucha aún la risa histérica de Sakura y como las antes apagadas luces del vecindario se van encendiendo poco a poco y los aldeanos se cagan un poco en la PIIII loca

.-Mamá mamá...que la hace tanta gracia a nuestra vecina?

Madre para sus adentros:Se está imaginando violando a un pobre chico...-Nada cariño que la acaban de contar un chiste muy gracioso...anda vuelve a la cama...

_En esos momentos en la residencia de la Hokage..._

Una Shizune vestida de pijama llama a la habitación de Tsunade.

.-Si Shizune...pasa-La asistenta de Godaime abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente en la estancia. Tsunade estaba sentada en el pequeño escritorio que tenía en su dormitorio.

.-Lo ha oído Tsunade-sama, no?

.-Por supuesto que lo he oído Shizune...como pa no...

.-No cree que ya es hora de que la llevemos a un centro especializado en estas cosas (N.A/ léase manicomio xDD). Naruto y Sasuke ya estan hartos, Kakashi está preocupado porque cada vez que ve su Sharingan empieza a babear...por no decir que toda la villa es despertada al menos una vez a la semana por sus risas histéricas...incluso las capturas de animales están descendiendo-Shizune mientras dice esto va sacando esquemas sobre la economía de la villa-

.-Ya ya deja de sacar esos esquemas de nuevo...todas las putPIIII semanas el mismo putPIIII discursillo...Aún así insisto en que seguro que lo supera...ya no pide a los vecinos de Sasuke videos de él en la ducha...

.-¬¬bufff

.-La daremos algo más de tiempo, ok?

.-¬¬ buffffffff

.-Soy la Hokage y aquí mando yo, capichi ¬¬uu?

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Lemon parte 2 xD**

Las embestidas de Naruto eran cada vez mas rápidas. A su vez su mano subía y bajaba velozmente por la longitud del Uchiha y éste respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sentía las caricias de los labios de su amado en el cuello.Ambos estaban ya casi en el climax y llegaron a éste al tiempo. Cada uno gimió el nombre del otro entre jadeos y Naruto se dejó caer sobre el vengador y lo abrazó, aún dentro de él.

.-Te quiero…Sasuke-El Kitsune apartó los mechones que le caian al pálido sobre el rostro para contemplar su dulce sonrisa.

.-Mnnn creo que yo también dobe…me has dejado pal arrastre…-dijo con una risita mientras Naruto salía de él y lo guiaba a tumbarse a su lado en la cama.

Sasuke abrazó al rubio de manera que sus rostros quedaron muy cercanos.

.-Mañana ve a comprar tú, vale?-con cara angelical

.-Pero Sasuke..mañana es el día que te toca a ti aprovechao ¬¬

.-¬¬ ya sabes que también es el día en el que cierta persona de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme (N.A/ eaa aki tambien hacemos un homenaje al Quijote 5º centenarioo!u xDD) planea secuestrarme.

-Y si me pega T.T?

.-Naruto...eres más fuerte que ella...si te pega le zurras con un Rasengan y listos.(las lectoras anti-sakuristas apoyan la moción xD)

.-Alaaa mira que eres burro Sasu-chan, que está loca pero sigue siendo Sakura.

.-Era una broma, dobe ¬¬

.-Tu nunca haces bromas…

.-T.T

.-Vaaa mañana voy a hacer la compra, contento?

Como respuesta Sasuke le miró fijamente con su expresión más tierna y acarició el rostro del rubio suavemente como memorizándolo.Después le besó dulcemente.

.-Hasta mañana mi amor

.-Hasta mañana, chantajista T.T

Sasuke soltó otra risita (n/a uaa q flipe nennn xD) y cerró sus hermosos ojos. El Uzumaki se quedó contemplando las bellas y tranquilas facciones del Uchiha, que eran visibles gracias a la tenue luz de la luna llena.

Se puso a pensar en la extraña relación que habían compartido desde pequeños...en como se habían convertido en amigos/rivales, en como ambos habían puesto en peligro su vida por el otro...y luego tanta confusión, tanto miedo a ser rechazado...tanta soledad...hasta que al fin Naruto volvió a encontrar a Sasuke y lo sacó de la oscuridad en la q estaba sumida su alma...

Naruto recordó como después de dos años sin verle y durante su entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin, Sasuke se había entregado voluntariamente y les había dado información para capturar a Orochimaru. Jiraiya no se fiaba mucho del repentino cambio de bando del pelinegro, así que por la noche lo ató de pies y manos con una técnica especial y se dispuso a dormir. Naruto en cambio no podía pegar ojo…tener tan cerca por fin al protagonista de sus sueños (N.a/ humedos…jijiji xD) lo hacía sentirse realmente tenso.¿habría cambiado en todo este tiempo separados?.

Naruto trató de reprimir en vano sus impulsos de ver si el Uchiha estaba en el mundo de los sueños pero finalmente se encaminó al árbol junto al que permanecía recostado.

Sasuke por su parte tenía los ojos abiertos y vio en el árbol hacía el que lo recostó el Sannin levantarse a una sombra conocida…su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras oía los pasos del rubio acercarse más y más.

.-Ejem…-Naruto llegó junto al pelinegro e intentó mirarle el rostro para ver si estaba dormido. En vez de eso contempló la sonrisilla amistosa de "soy-mejor que-tú" a la que le tuvo acostumbrado Sasuke desde que eran pequeños.

.-Usuratonkachi…no puedes pegar ojo? Esto me recuerda a aquella vez que estábamos de misión y me despertaste…nos pusimos a ver las estrellas, te acuerdas?

.-Jeje –Naruto rió con nerviosismo…no sabía que hacer así que optó por sentarse junto al tumbado Sasuke como para volver a captar la atmósfera de aquel día hacía tanto tiempo cuando se querían y escuchaban como hermanos…-Sí baka, pero al menos esta vez no te desperté.

.-Cierto-sonrió Sasuke-Querías decirme algo?-Sasuke miró a Naruto directamente a los ojos y el Kitsune sintió como si aquellas orbes negras pudieran leerle el alma. Si se le ocurría mentirle, el rubio sabía que el vengador lo captaría enseguida. Así que…

.-Tu…me intentaste matar-Sasuke bajó la cabeza-pe..pero cuando quedé inconsciente…por qué tu…?

.-Yo…en primer lugar lo siento Naruto…la venganza...ha sido el motor de mi vida. Cuando vi morir a mis padres y a toda mi familia a manos de la persona en la que más confiaba, lo primero que deseé fue haber muerto con todos ellos. Pero gracias a las últimas palabras de mi hermano sobreviví: venganza…no quería entablar una relación con nadie, no quería confiar en otra persona ya que sabía que con seguridad me traicionaría como hizo mi hermano. Entonces, nos graduamos y os conocí mejor a Kakashi, a Sakura y a ti…Kakashi era algo asi como mi tio (xD), Sakura…al principio me molestaba un poco pero al final aprendí a quererla como algo cercana a una hermana y tu…tu eras mi mejor amigo, en quien más confiaba.-Naruto escuchaba atentamente al Uchiha abrir su corazón.-Eso me dio miedo Naruto, confiaba mucho en ti ¿ y si dejaba mi venganza de lado e intentaba ser feliz? Pero entonces pensé que tu, como hizo antes mi hermano , me traicionarías y me fui con Orochimaru para vengarme. Pero hubo otra cosa que se salió fuera de mis planes: tú me seguiste. Entonces recordé la forma en la que mi hermano consiguió el poder total del Sharingan-Sasuke volvió a posar su mirada negra sobre la azul del rubio-El mató a su mejor amigo-Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, ahora comprendía algunas de las cosas que le dijo Sasuke durante su pelea en la cascada.-Pensé en que si te mataba podría al fin vengarme pero durante el último golpe con el Chidori contra ti al fin lo entendí, yo no podría soportar ver morir ante mis ojos a la persona más importante para mi y además matarla yo mismo. Si lo hacía, me haría aún más parecido a mi hermano, la persona a la que más odiaba…

El silencio se levantó entre los dos jóvenes…ambos miraban el cielo.Al fin Naruto habló.

.-Pero…entonces…no podrás realizar tu sueño…

.-Claro que sí, dobe , siempre puede haber otro modo de hacer las cosas…

.-Pero…Itachi es muy fuerte…y si no puedes matarlo de otra forma?

-Qué te pasa, usuratonkachi, te apetece suicidarte y quieres que haga yo el trabajo sucio?

.-Yo….-Naruto dejó de mirar al cielo y Sasuke pudo contemplar su rostro lleno de lágrimas-Sólo quiero que hagas tus sueños realidad…aunque yo no esté…

El Uchiha miró enternecido a SU rubio.

-Naruto…durante este tiempo fuera de Konoha…durante este tiempo que he estado intentando pensar sólo en devolver el honor a mi clan, no pude dejar de lamentarme…y si hubiera sido capaz de dejar todo aparte y hablarte sobre lo que yo sentía…te eché tanto de menos…

Naruto miró sorprendido al vengador. Estaba hablando de lo que él pensaba? Para alguien como él , para el que la mayor parte de su vida han sido decepciones hacerse ilusiones parecía muy lejano…sin embargo cuando salió de su propio asombro inicial y miró hacia el Uchiha sintió miles de mariposas revolotear por su estómago al ver al habitualmente pálido evitarle la mirada con el rostro completamente rojo. La luz se hizo en su mirada…

.-Sasuke…

El pelinegro por un momento pensó que había malinterpretado la forma de actuar de Naruto y que ahora lo insultaría o algo parecido…sin embargo cuando levantó la mirada para afrontar al rubio sólo sintió unos cálidos labios que lo decían todo. A partir de esa noche la vida sería muy diferente para ambos…

Naruto dejó de recordar una de las noches más felices de su vida con una triste sonrisa. Sasuke siempre hablaba de resurgir a su clan y restituirle su gloria cuando ambos estaban en el equipo 7 , y ahora junto a él ,estaba entrenando muy duro para poder vencer a Itachi y ayudando al rubio a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

Sin embargo, Naruto sabía perfectamente que por estar con él, Sasuke sería el último de la dinastía del Sharingan , aunque el inminente final de su clan parecía no preocuparle demasiado.El Kitsune no quería que el pelinegro se arrepintiera nunca de la relación que mantenían y más ahora que iban a casarse…debía encontrar la forma de que Sasuke resurgiera a su clan aunque…-Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto-tuviera que tener relaciones con una mujer.

Naruto volvió a mirar al pelinegro y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente mientras este permanecía profundamente dormido.

.-Sigo queriendo que hagas realidad tus sueños…mi amor…

**EL RINCÓN DE CLEO**

En primer lugar...MIL DISCULPAS! tardé un montonazo en actualizar...pero ya se sabe...el verano...el calor ...la piscina...y el maldito word que se te estropea la primera vez que escribiste todo...¬¬uu.Odio pasar las historias a ordenador...lo odioo.Algún día tendre un programa de esos que hablas a través de un micrófono y te escribe el solito...pero entonces...u.u creo q no habría más lemon...xD

Mi primer lemon! que os pareció?me costó muchisimo escribirlo a ver que tal u.u

Y ahora los reviusss

**Hae Uchiha:** El primer review de este fic!Por favor dímelo...cómo logras soportar a Sakura O.o?como aguantas esas miles de veces que dice Sasuke-kun en un capítulo?Sería muy útil saberlo para ver el anime sin ponerme de los nervios...gracias por el reviu y espero q sigas leyendo!intentare actualizar más de seguido . por cierto...quiero saber lo q pasa en tu fic y...que habrá sido de aquel delfín? xDDDD.Fdo: la obsesionada con q el delfín sirve para algo xD

**Arashi-akai:**Ya ves lo que le dice Naru...siento haberte tenido con la duda tanto tiempo xD De todas maneras con mi espíritu romántico xD hubiera sufrido mucho complicandole demasiado las cosas a Sasu-chan. Creo que me trago demasiadas pelis romanticonas...ya sabes de donde salió la inspiración de la escena donde le pide matrimonio xD

**Waterflai:**Guay! cumpli tu sueño! aunque en la idea original del fic no se casaban...suerte que legalizaron los matrimonios gays en españa cuando estaba en el proceso creativo xD.

**Temari-Shikamaru:**o.O cierto, no recibí cartas bomba de seguidores de Sakura pero espero no recibir una tuya por no arrejuntar a Temari y a Shika..la verdad es que en el "caso Shikamaru" dudé hasta el final con quien juntarle pero el shikaino no me disgusta de todo y tengo más razones...(deje de misterio xD)aunke no sea Shikatema espero que sigas leyendo

**Ilenya:**Jaja al final logró ser seme...aunque sólo fuera por esa noche..muahaha

**Hermi17:**jaja no diré nada sobre quien será...pero teniendo en cuenta que no la soporto...tu q crees?Y claro q leo tu fic!está genial ya te dejé algun review por ahi ; )

**Aelita:**o.O casi me trago lo del principio de tu reviu xDD. Sip intentare continuarlo más a menudo u.u

**Ally-Tsukasa:**No creas que preguntas cosas estúpidas...ahi tienes a Sakura planeando raptar a Sasuke xDAsias por los animosss

**maca-chan15** : Te ha parecido lo suficientemente pronto? Aunque me costo (cara de sufrimiento xD)

**Nadeshcka :**(Cleo también hace una reverencia)jaja asi me gusta, todo el mundo a burlarse de Sakura!

**Kurika-Uchiha:**Thankss a ver que te parece este capi

**Reikaida:**Que te causó tanta ternura que casi mueres?no mueras!No quiero perder unabuena lectora tan pronto!Si hace falta pagaré al médico pero no dejes de leerlo T.T!jaja Kiba y Shino...lo consultaré con la almohada pero no prometo nada xD

**Rain :**oks oks pero no se si te acordarás de mi cuando me veas por ahi jaja

En casi todos los revius vi varios comentarios asesinos hacia sakura y he de anunciar que por desgracia, no morirá **(Inner Sakura:cojonudooo si esq no puedes hacer un fic sin mi bakaaa!)**...de momento muahahaa **(inner: T.T)**

Por último muchisimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y apoyo, yo si que casi muero de emosion!muchos besuss y hasta el próximo capítuloo


End file.
